Infusion ports for the infusion and/or withdrawal of fluids from a patient are well-known, secured to the proximal end of an implanted catheter. These ports are typically used for drug infusion or small amounts of blood withdrawal, where large flows of fluid are not required. The ports are assemblies of a needle-impenetrable housing with a discharge port in fluid communication with the catheter and the reservoir within the port housing, and provide a subcutaneous self-sealing septum that defines an access site for multiple needle sticks through the covering skin tissue of the patient, through the septum and into the reservoir, without the need to continuously search for new access sites. Examples of such ports are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,103; 4,762,517; 4,778,452; 5,185,003; 5,213,574 and 5,637,102.
It is desired to provide a venous access port assembly that is assuredly secured together in an assuredly sealed manner.